


Sisters

by Ookamisawa_Hikari



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisawa_Hikari/pseuds/Ookamisawa_Hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets in the everyday life of serah, lightning, fang and vanille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night

Lightning Farron walked throught the streets of Bodhum in her usual patrolling route. That day had been a slow one and apart from a small pickpocket there had been no problems at all.

Knowing that her weekly movie night with her sister serah was occupying most of her thoughts make it easy to tell that her shift was nearing to an end. If she was lucky enough she would finish up her patrol at the center´s plaza without any incidents.

“Robber!!”

If… being the keyword. The sergeant shot herself to the next corner to witness a solitary figure running in her direction. The figure was that of a man, average age and size, dark blue shirt and brown pants. His right hand accompanied by a bright pink purse that didn´t match at all with his attire.

“Stop, Bodhum Security Regiment!”

Ignoring her order the robber deviated himself from the more open street to an alleyway to his left.

“Why most they always make it difficult?” Charging in the direction of the alley lightning shouted again “Stop or I will make you!” He can´t say he wasn´t warned.

Taking blazefire out of its holster she shot a warning shot just above the criminals head. The bullet embedded itself in the nearest wall provoking no response from the robber.

“cht! You want it the hard way? You will have it then.”

The sergeant caught up to the guy in a matter of seconds and with a swift kick made him trip to the ground. The poor fellow could do nothing but grunt and grab at his nose. For he couldn´t even use his hands to lessen the fall.

“I told you to stop now stay where you are or you will have it worse.”

After that, it was just a matter of cuffing and taking the thief to the station to be processed, of course, not before assuring the owner of the purse that she would have it back as soon as possible.

“I´m back.” Shouted lightning just as she entered her house.

“What took you so long?” Answered the soft voice of her sister from the living room not at all surprised by her lateness.

“An idiot thought that stealing a purse just minutes before the end of my shift was a good idea.” Responded her big sister with an annoyed look on her face.

“Of course you dealt with him accordingly.” A devious smirk adorned serah´s face while saying this. “Come and sit, I just chose the movie.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revised Version: 27/July/14


	2. Hunt

Watching her pray closely fang prepared herself to jump on it. The game had been scarce this season, making her even more careful in choosing the right time to attack. Too early will make the pray run, too late and your opportunity will be gone.

“I got ya little critter” shouted her just as she dealt a deadly stroke with her lance to the silver lobo´s neck. The monster never saw it coming. It´s body lay lifeless on the ground, nothing but a slender cut to tell how it met its end.

lay lifeless on the ground, nothing but a slender cut to tell how it met its end. “You will last at least a few days. Time enough to hunt for more.”

Fang crouched to tie a rope around the beast front paws and then hauled it up over her shoulder. “Up you go, we better speed up or vanille will have my neck for arriving home after sunset again.”

Thankfully for fang, her trek home was pretty much a calm one. God knows how many times she have had to fend off from all the scavengers wanting a piece of her pray.

“Nille! I´m back, where do you want me to place this guy?”

Her sister´s head appeared out the window to answer her “Place him in the kitchen I will be there in a few to get him prepared for dinner.” The kitchen was a small shed some meters away from their home. Where they could skin and clean what fang brought back after a long day. “After I finish we could got to the springs to take a bath. How would you like that?”

That idea made fang perk up a bit “I would like that very much.” That night after bathing and eating a warm meal, fang slept like a baby.


	3. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s been cold almost every afternoon where I live. Couldn´t help writing this and the next chapter to vent off a little.

“Come on!” Serah pleaded with her best puppy eyes. It was a cold afternoon and she wanted a hot drink to warm up, even if it was just a little. That´s when the most brilliant idea had struck her. Why not going to the new café to get that desired hot beverage? It was just two blocks away and had enough space between the tables so her sister wouldn´t feel crowded. The only problem to serah´s master plan was said sister.

“No, it´s too cold outside.” She answered burying herself even more into her blankets to emphasize the point.

“Then, wouldn´t a warm and delicious drink help with that?” serah´s counter was accompanied by a prayer like pose and shinning eyes.

“We can make our own drinks here at home, away from the cold.”

Serah´s hands dropped and her expression became serious. Lightning did her best to ignore her. But the more minutes passed by it became harder to do so. Beads of sweat started to go down her temple and she was considering to maybe say yes so she would stop giving her that look. If she could last three more minutes serah might give up. The puppy eyes came back. With a vengeance, lower lip out into the cutest pout she had done to date. Lightning closed her eyes taking her hand to the bridge of her nose.

‘I hate myself!’ She thought before opening her eyes once more to look her sister in the eyes. “Alright, just stop looking at me like that. I´ll go grab my coat.”

“Yeii!!”

The café wasn´t so bad. Despite its new status the size of the establishment was good and it had both booths a tables for you to choose. Each placed in the way lightning liked, with enough space so she wouldn´t feel crowded even if the last table was taken. She sat in one of the corner booths, waiting for serah to comeback with their drinks.

“Here it´s your drink sis.” Said serah leaving a steaming cup in front of her “exactly how you like it.”

‘I´ll be the judge of that’ lightning took the cup to her lips and blew the steam off a few times before taking a sip. The warm liquid traveled from her mouth to her throat arriving finally to her stomach “mmmm” she couldn´t deny it. ‘Perfect’ she thought without saying anything, she knew serah was watching her closely.

“I told you so” now that her big sister was happy with her drink, she could try her own without worry. Her eyes closed, savoring the blissful mix of chocolate and cinnamon.

Ever since that afternoon both sisters had made the habit of going together to the café at least once a week. Lightning hadn´t admitted to serah that she loved the place and probably never will. Although she may have guessed it by how much of a point lightning made to amodar that she must, under any circumstance, go home on time. Specially the days they had their coffee time.  


	4. Onion Soup

“It´s cold fang!” Complained vanille with a pout on her face. She was wrapped in a thick fur and sat in front of the fire. Despite all this, she still shivered from the cold.

“What do you expect me to do? We don´t have any more furs to use as blankets” fang´s eyes wandered to the window. This year´s winter had come earlier, finding the two sisters completely unprepared. She grumbled cursing last night´s snowfall. Thanks to it the ground was now covered with the white stuff. Making even more difficult to hunt down the perfect prey for the fur they so much needed. If they were lucky they only had to endure ten days like this, if been the keyword.

“There is some broth left from dinner, I can make a wicked onion soup with it. But I need you to bring in a bucket of snow to make some water. I´ll be using the last with the soup.”

Fang looked outside once more. Even though the snow had stopped falling hours ago the wind had continued were it left. Moaning like a restless soul “you want me to go out? The wind is going strong nille.”

“Oh don´t give me that look, it won´t take you ten minutes. Besides, I´m not the one that needs a glass of water in the middle of the night.” With that last sentence the red head disappeared into the kitchen leaving fang to make a decision.

“Damn she is right on that one” not convinced yet, she thought. ‘On the other hand I could go to the river tomorrow.’ “Yeah and take more time away from hunting?” She had no option, getting water now from the fresh snow was the best she could do now. If she was fast she could even fill the containers they had in the shed before the soup was ready.

Now that she was motivated for the task. She walked straight into her room to retrieve her boots and coat. The boots were brand new, bought during last year´s winter but the coat had seen better days. She would need a new one soon “I need to replace you this year, I think I asked you too much to last this long.” She said to it before putting it on. Now all dressed for her little expedition she grabbed the bucket and opened the door. It was too late when she remembered during this time of year they had to be careful when doing so. The snow from the other side slid into the house ‘lucky! If it hadn´t been the first snow of the year now I would be swimming in it.’ “Vanille I´m going out!”

Her sister´s head popped out of the kitchen “be careful.” She said before going back to preparing the soup.

She placed one foot outside first, testing the snow. And once she was sure how deep it would go she walked to the shed with a steady pace. A clean shovel hanged from was one of the walls. The only thing fang had time to prepare before the snow came. She shoveled snow into the bucket, pouring it into one of the containers and repeating it all over again. By the time vanille´s shout came “the soup is ready!” She had filled both containers, she only needed to fill the bucket one more time.

“Here is the snow” fang said leaving the bucket near the fire and taking off her boots. “Mmm smells good and it feels warmer in here.”

“Of course is warmer, the extra heat from the stove helped warm the house a little more. Bring your bowl.”


	5. Dead Valley

The place was as barren as one could expect from a desert. Though Lightning had hoped that at least a few cacti or some kind of poisonous animal would be roaming the place. It only made her feel this wasn't a good idea at all. For who would willingly enter the infamous Dead Valley alone? No one, but a fool… or someone with a dead wish. And she was sure she was neither.

"Get a grip Farron, this might be the only way to find Serah and the idiot." Her tone was harsh, the kind someone would use on a kid when one of his silly fears had gone too far. She wasn't a kid anymore and her fear of this place wasn't silly at all. But that was all she could do to stop herself from going back.

[All who attempt to enter this valley should abandon all hope of coming back.]

The shine in Lightning's eyes dimed a little when reading the words that were engraved on the wooden sign. The last man-made thing she would ever see. If the legends were true, those who entered the Dead Valley never came back. She took a deep breath and then, without looking back, took her first step into her doom.

She couldn't know how long she had been walking. To her it felt like an eternity but at least she knew it couldn't be that much. Her water was almost completely gone despite her best attempts to drink as little as possible. And as she had predicted, no source of water nor plant could be seen in miles. It may be possible for her to walk like this for a while but eventually she would have to stop, willingly or not. Her eyes looked up into the sun's direction. The round star hadn't moved an inch, all this time it had kept its watchful eye over Lightning. Burning her flesh where her clothes or the shadow of her hat couldn't cover.

_‘It's unnerving.’_ She thought _‘it should have moved by now.’_

She looked back to the horizon in search of some kind of rock formation. But all that could be seen was a solitary dot far ahead. Her mind started to wander. What else could she do? The first thought was about her sister's face, smiling, with that bright and sunny personality of hers. It helped her remember the reason she was doing this. It was that smile that made her believe she could take one more step forward. With her sister came along the image of Snow. That idiot fiancé of Serah´s, who despite everything, had proven his worth. No matter what happened he always kept himself besides her sister cherishing and protecting her as if she were the biggest of treasures... A statement that to Lightning, was nothing but the truth. She wasn't happy to see Snow beside her treasure, in her eyes he wasn't worthy of her. _‘She could do better.’_ She thought each time she saw the two of them together. But eventually she had come to accept the he loves her as much as she does and that Serah loves him back with all her heart. Lightning´s thoughts followed this path, losing herself in the jungle of her memories, she didn´t notice how she started to stumble or that each step took an awfully long amount of time. She finally fell on her knees, misty-eyed. The last thing she saw was the shadow of something reaching for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna last a few chapters.


End file.
